


Like a Gat outta Hell p3

by Kikiaries



Series: The Heart of a Saint Drabbles [2]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Confessional, Confessions, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Marriage of Convenience, Regret, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikiaries/pseuds/Kikiaries
Summary: Johnny Gat will be damned if he loses her for good. She ran off with a man months ago, Takashi Mazoku and Gat came to bring her home but finds out the hard way that, what you wish just might be what you get.





	Like a Gat outta Hell p3

**Author's Note:**

> Almost the last of the, My muses wouldn't let me sleep on this. For a later time in my arc, please enjoy it! The Devil is played by Takashi Mazoku - File Son, Dark Lord, neet huh, it also references several different types of hell. Can you pick them out?

“Answer me, where is Li?” He had the man pinned to the wall by his collar, Gat just shot his partner.

Trembling the man swallowed hard, “Our Mistress is in the Crystalarium, her garden.”

“Take me to her.”

“I cannot.”

Gat slammed the man hard against the wall, shifting to press his elbow into the man’s throat, the young guard tapped feverously at Gats arm, “Take.. me... To. her.” He growled out as he applied more pressure with each word. Answering under the strain Gat released his grip, gasping for air the man coughed as he reached for his cell, “My Mistress has a guess. I understand, its life or death.” Nervously looking at Gat and the body of his comrade at his feet.

“T-this way, p-please.” He gestured to the door.  
They walked through seven sets of doors to the Crystalarium, a bright sunny garden in the middle of the dark dreary castle. Coming over several knolls Gat spotted a Gazebo in the center, Li sat with her back to them, throwing her head back in laughter he heard that giggle. The man who took her those few months ago, Takashi Mazoku he cleared his throat and stood in greeting, “Ah, Mr. Gat irasshaimase. My Lady, you have a guest.”

Li stood placing her teacup down, a smile faded from her face, nodding to Gat, “Hello Mr. Gat, it’s..nice to see you again.”

Mazoku placed a hand on her lower back, leaning in giving her a kiss on the cheek, “I will leave you with your guest.” Li nodded her small smile returning she offered Johnny a set.

“Back to Mr. Gat, why are you here, you need to get back to Washington.” Johnny stood as she sat pouring a fresh cup of tea.

“I have no reason to go back, Mr. King can take over.” Raising the cup to her lips.

Gat stared at her, “Why are you with that man, you are with me, you have been mine since that day.” Li nodded, “Once upon a time ago, when I was naive, it was a simple mistake, I apologize.” She raised the cup to her lips again.

Gat sat next to her and Li moved slightly, “Look at me.”

Li slowly placed her cup down and turned to face Gat, her eyes were cold, “Come back with me, I love you, we all miss you.” He went to take her hands and she pulled away.

“Is that so, I will see you all again, promise.” Li smiled slightly turning to retrieve her cup once more.

“When Now... No, Now.” Gat demanded.

Li shook her head with soft chuckles, “Still so very impatient. You’ll get the invitation to the wedding if you leave now.”

Gat stood quickly, “WEDDING, You are not fucking marrying him!”

Li looked to him genuinely shocked, “He is a good choice, a good match.”

Gat paled, his breathing heavy, “Where the fuck is this coming from?”

Li frowned, “Why does it matter, I am getting married and that is the end of it.”

Johnny never felt such fury in his life, this woman before him wasn’t the woman he loved, he searched for he fought and died for he grabbed her by her wrist pulling her to her feet, wrapping a strong arm around her waist, she tried to squirm free, she didn’t have her gun or any other weapon on her, but she didn’t want Johnny touching her, not anymore.

“Release me!” with her free hand she sent a fist to his jaw, he didn’t flinch, he kissed her roughly, Li fought against him beating on him, turning her head from his lips, “Mr. Gat, release me this instant!”

“No, you are coming back with me.”

“No, I will not, release me!”

“You are coming home with me.”

“Tabula rasa, release me…”

Gat loosened his grip just enough for her to wriggle free, brushing herself off, she could feel his touch still on her, burning trails her through her dress clothes. “Leave, go home back to Stilwater and never come back.”

“Where did you hear that phrase?”

“Leave.”

“Where in the hell did you hear it.”

Li looked into his soul, “Go. Home.” She stood defiant, arms crossed over her chest, she refused to back down.

Gat snarled, “Where the fuck did you hear it.”

“You. Now here is your chance for it. Leave.”

“You overheard me, and in that head of yours you…”

Li raised a tapered eyebrow, “I never wanted any of this if you remember. I wanted to be famous in a whole different way.” She sat once more, drinking her tea. “I never wanted to run with a gang, I did so because my life was saved. I never wanted to blow up having lost family, friends the opportunity to be a person when it all came down. I never wanted to lead, you assumed I did, I did so to spite Troy and payback Julius.”  
Taking a long drink from the small cup she had more to say, “I ran the Ronin branch for my dying Uncle, I came back because you died on me. I didn’t want to become an Icon or President, I did so to save another fuckface from death, that was thrown upon me yet again, and I handled it with grace.”  
Li calmed a bit, “I have done so much for everyone, I have killed too many people and probably innocent people in my... Our destructive wake. I haven’t had the chance to be human, be a woman.” She refilled her cup placing the pot down, “Tabula rasa, I should thank you, and I need to say you’re welcome. Here is your chance for that new start, I have a wonderful idea, take care of Shaundi, she loves you go back for her.”

Gat didn’t know what to say all he could do was look at the woman before him, woman, she was a woman and his absent-minded words triggered something in her to make her this angry, this bitter to try to force him onto another one of whom he only saw as a little sister. “Li, I'm not going back without you. Shaundi….she is like a kid sister to me.”

Li paused for a brief second, “My name is Lilith. Is that what you told Aisha, Li is like a kid sister.” Li turned her head to him and bore down on him again. She could see the muscles in his face tighten and his jaw so tight he might crack his own even white teeth. “Go home Mr.Gat, there is no one for you here.” Raising to her feet she walked past him, “Why be a President when I can be an Empress.” And she was gone.

Gat felt everything leave him, he pulled out his phone after taking a seat, Pierce answered, _“Gat, where is she, is she coming back?”_

“Nah, she’s getting married. I gotta stop it, get everyone together we are crashing a wedding.”


End file.
